


I WANT YOU

by SylviaLan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, taeyu, yutae, 夕阳, 悠泰, 泰悠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaLan/pseuds/SylviaLan
Summary: 中本悠太在研究所遇见了被关押的李泰容，基因改造人 容 x 研究所人员 悠 互攻一起离开这里吧，你想做的，你未曾拥有过的，我都可以给你，跟我走吧。阳光撕破黑暗，玫瑰要绽放在更广阔的天地。
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, taeyutae, 李泰容/中本悠太
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 【泰悠泰】  
> //基因改造人 容 x 研究所人员 悠 HE  
> //脑细胞阵亡，逻辑已死勿深究  
> //互攻，破🚗有，介意慎

“还好还好，差点迟到了！” 中本悠太风风火火踩着点冲进实验室。

Johnny抬头看了眼，调笑道 “悠太今天怎么了，小心被领导抓到一顿痛骂哦。”

“还不是昨晚没睡好，差点就睡过头了。” 中本悠太埋头在一堆试管烧杯中叹口气道，这不，连头发都是随便抓了两下就出门了。

“哎，Johnny 今天外面怎么了，怎么这么吵，一群人围着，我还差点被堵着进不来的。”

“我也不清楚，” Johnny凑过来神秘地说道，“听说上面最近刚捣毁了一所暗地里搞违法活动的实验基地！不知道今天是不是带了什么大家伙回来。”

“什么东西神神秘秘的。” 中本悠太瞥了眼窗外，重新埋头自己的工作任务。

-

“悠太啊，交给你一个任务” 郑在玹推门进来说道，“你去负责看守从实验基地带回来的家伙，有什么不对劲的地方马上记录下来通知我。”

“啊？我？不用干活，就看着人，还有这种清闲的事。” 中本悠太一脸懵逼看着郑在玹。

“想得轻松，安排你去你就赶紧的，哦对了！跟你说一下，” 郑在玹一脸严肃地看着中本悠太 ，“上面前阵子捣毁一所违法研究所，在里面发现了他们在秘密进行基因改造的实验，拿活人来做基因融合，实验失败而死亡试验品很多。”

中本悠太瞪大了眼睛一脸震惊。

“挺惨无人道的，可怕的是居然真的有一个试验品成功存活下来了，但是他不受控，很危险，我们怕他会做出一些伤及他人的事情，你去看着他，”郑在玹嘱咐道 

“小心一点，记录他的情况，一有异样马上汇报。”

-

“李泰容 00号试验品，研究方向....为增强...人类身体......提高身体机能....战斗力......” 中本悠太一边翻着文件一边朝研究室走去，  
“编号00，融合成功.....身体度过排异期......情绪起伏影响行为.....我靠，这群疯子做了什么.....”

看起来是个很危险的家伙，在玹说为了制服他花了很大的力气，他攻击起人来速度极快，下手毫不留情，就像一具杀人机器一样。  
“上级说还解救了不少没来得及被拖上手术台的孩子，都已经送往安置了，但编号00不行，说他...像怪物一样，虽然外表看起来很正常，但是太危险，我们不敢将他直接带进社会。你去留心一下情况，或许我们可以对症下药，对他也好 。”

中本悠太不由得叹了口气，对自己将要去看守的对象产生了一丝同情，这哪是人过的日子，大家都把他当怪物。

到了，中本悠太站在门口，不可否认的是他有点紧张，也好奇接下来自己会看到什么，捋了捋头发，平复一下自己的心情，他刷开感应门走了进去。

-

李泰容坐在草地上，感觉自己像在软fufu的棉花糖上，「这是....天堂吗？」眼前摆着精致的奶油蛋糕，看着就知道甜甜的，软软的，一定很好吃，还有很多小饼干，已经忘记了有多久没有见过这些东西了，李泰容激动地蹦起来。

下一刻，天旋地转。

睁眼，进入视线的是一片冰冷的天花板，“果然，又是一个梦啊，但也总好过又是噩梦...” 从梦境里出来，现实的冰凉蔓延李泰容全身，不知道自己现在身处什么地方，但他也不在意，不管在哪，时间不都是一样的流逝吗，一样的煎熬，一样的痛苦到麻木。李泰容动了动，还好，没缺胳膊少腿的。

大脑开始飞速运转，回想起醒来前的事情。

那会儿刚好被研究员注射了药物，正处于极度亢奋的状态，模模糊糊中好像有不少人冲进实验室，具体做了什么记不清了，挪动了一下肩膀，有点疼，肯定是起了冲突....看来自己是被那批人带到现在这个地方的，不然就凭以前那几个狼心狗肺的东西让自己呆的环境，可比这里糟糕一万倍。

李泰容环顾四周，充满着冰冷的气息，灰白的墙壁，不同的是其中一面是防爆玻璃，可以看到外面的环境，玻璃门也是封死的，没有通行证打不开，他们玻璃上修个小窗，大概是为了方便外面递食物和水进来吧。这里像一间小型的卧室，但除了一张床、一个厕所和基本的洗漱用品，什么都没有，所有的东西都是特制的。

李泰容抬手伸展了一下，“呵，还给我套上这东西...”低头晃了晃自己的手铐脚镣，看着自己一身惨白的病号服，李泰容扯着嘴角不屑地笑了笑。

给他戴上这些东西倒不影响吃喝拉撒睡，但极大程度限制了他的行动，防止他失控起来大肆破坏。他们惧怕他，怕他越狱，怕他伤害到自己，更怕他对其他人造成伤害。

“哎 舒服嗷～” 李泰容倒回床上，感叹了一句，难怪会梦到棉花糖，这床可真够软的，难道是怕他一头撞死在床上所以连床都要专门特制吗？虽然不喜欢被关着的感觉，也不知道这些人想做什么，不过目前看来这地方的条件好像还不错，修养修养多待几天也是可以的。

“啪嗒” 李泰容的耳朵敏锐地听到外面感应门被打开了。

有人进来了，李泰容闭上眼睛。


	2. 第二章

美得不可方物，大概就是形容眼前吧。

中本悠太被面前的画面震住了，呆呆地站在那。

怪物？什么怪物？这是跌落凡尘的精灵！改造人？是不是哪里出了问题，这是仿生人吧？中本悠太心想，这么好看的人，谁会忍心把他当成是怪物。

他悄悄地走过去，把自己的东西慢慢地放在桌上，生怕惊扰到眼前的人，打破这美好的画面。

“简直是在洗涤双眼啊！” 中本悠太撑着下巴在办公桌上继续盯着李泰容，这么好看的人，总得多看几眼，对吧？再说了，领导不就是安排他来盯着人的嘛。

「这个人在干嘛？」李泰容满脑袋小问号。从中本悠太进门那一刻，李泰容就悄悄眯着眼睛打量他，

他在看他，他也在看他。

他看起来很精神，像个小太阳一样——这是中本悠太一进门给李泰容的第一印象，虽然他现在盯着自己的样子呆呆的。

从一进来像根木头一样站在那看着他，到现在索性坐下来瞪着大眼睛盯着自己了，这大概是负责看守自己的人吗，还真是尽职尽责地盯着呀，李泰容感觉有点意思，偷偷打量着这个眼睛跟镭射线一样盯着自己的人。

他很好看，一头毛有点杂乱地翘着，一看就是自己乱薅出来的，窝在办公桌那像一只小狮子。

李泰容玩心大起，想逗逗这只可爱的小狮子。

-

中本悠太正盯得出神呢，眼前人微阖的双目突然睁开，中本悠太的心抖了一下。

四目相对，中本悠太又呆住了，看到一双带着攻击意味的漂亮眼睛直勾勾盯着自己，像是要摄住自己心魄般。

中本悠太回过神来，眼睛四处瞟了瞟，不知道落点在哪好，他感觉自己的耳朵有点热，像是做了什么坏事，这么光明正大盯着人家看还被抓包了。

看到中本悠太迅速变红的耳朵，李泰容起身慢慢靠近玻璃墙。中本悠太看着他慢慢走过来，心跳越来越快，有点不知所措，回想起在玹说的话，有点紧张，生怕这位爷做出些什么疯狂行为。但李泰容没有，他在玻璃墙前蹲了下来，歪头看着中本悠太。

刚刚那带着侵略性的目光仿佛是自己的错觉，中本悠太想不透他想干什么，只好回看他，心想「他被进行过基因改造，是融合了猫咪基因吗？」想着想着就开始跑偏了，中本悠太看着蹲在地上的李泰容，脑海里给他头顶补上两只毛绒绒的耳朵，再来一条尾巴......这...这就是一只大猫猫啊！

李泰容看着眼前的人神情越来越古怪，抖了抖，不知道这人脑袋瓜里在想什么，他眨了眨眼睛，疑惑地看着中本悠太。

中本悠太一愣，突然反应过来「在想什么奇奇怪怪的东西呢！」心虚地瞟了眼李泰容。

”咳咳...那个..你饿吗？要不要吃点什么？” 中本悠太挠了挠头心想，怪怪的，自己到底在说什么。  
“啊！还没到中午，那边没人送餐过来，那个...现在也没法给你吃的，你再等等吧。”

“噗！”李泰容眯着眼睛笑了起来，「好有意思，我的样子看起来像在求投喂吗？」。

是个很漂亮的笑容。中本悠太不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，想着怎么样才能让自己显得不这么尴尬。

“我不饿。” 李泰容一屁股坐地上，“那泰容是太无聊了吗？” 中本悠太看着他百无聊赖的样子，带着些许哄小孩的语气开口说到。

“你要陪我吗？” 李泰容惊喜地抬起头，亮晶晶的大眼睛看着中本悠太。

“啊..这...不行，我还有工作要做。”中本悠太被他突如其来的样子吓了一跳，看了看自己桌上的记录表，随口扯了个借口。

“好吧，那你忙吧。” 李泰容微敛下眼，撇了撇嘴，开始在小小的房间里四处晃荡。

中本悠太抬头看了眼李泰容晃晃悠悠的背影，看到他拖着金属脚镣，想起资料上的记录，想起刚刚的眼神，心里有点不是滋味。

房间就这么小一个地方，李泰容东看看西摸摸，绕了一圈，又晃晃悠悠凑到玻璃墙前坐下，开始看着中本悠太打发时间。这只小狮子工作的时候很严肃，跟刚才的样子完全不一样，如果忽略他有些微微发红的耳朵的话。

“你都知道我的名字了，那你也把你的名字告诉我吧。” 李泰容冷不丁开口道，中本悠太抬起头，一脸犹豫看着他。

“你是来看着我的吧？我们还有很长的相处相处呢，总得告诉我你叫什么吧？”

“中本悠太 ” 犹豫了一下，中本悠太还是把自己名字报了上去，李泰容一脸人畜无害的样子让他没法说出拒绝的话。

“啊，悠太啊。” 李泰容笑了笑，“是日本人吗？”

“嗯。”

“哇，我挺想去日本的，虽然我连外面的世界是什么样的都记不太清了....听说那边樱花很漂亮，跟你一样漂亮吗.....” 李泰容靠着墙角自顾自地说了起来。

中本悠太抬眼看了看这个窝在墙角叨叨絮絮的小猫，心脏像是被什么击中了，软软的。

“会有机会的，泰容会有机会去看的。” 

李泰容听到，给中本悠太回了一个大大的笑容，在周身惨白的环境下，中本悠太感觉这个笑容，有点刺眼。

「泰容...比樱花还好看。」他在心里默默补一句。


	3. 第三章

“滴——” 研究室的门被刷开的同时，李泰容脸上的笑容消失得一干二净，面无表情地盯着来人。

负责送饭的同事一进门就被一束目光锁定，浑身不自在，好像下一秒目光的主人就要扑上来将他撕了的感觉，好看归好看，但恐惧的心理占据上风，谁还会有心思欣赏。

空气似乎都被李泰容散发的气场压低了几度，中本悠太看了眼李泰容，扭头拍了拍同事，说 “嘿，下次我自己去领吃的就行，也没多远，就不用麻烦你了。”

“好好好！辛苦了啊！你自己小心点。” 同事巴不得赶紧离开着鬼地方，顺便感慨一下中本悠太的强心脏。

中本悠太看着自己同事脚底抹油的背影，无奈地笑了笑，撇了眼李泰容，见他又恢复了一脸淡漠，明显没有了刚才那么紧绷的状态。

之前的泰容和刚刚的泰容，哪个才是他呢？中本悠太不知道，但他更希望那个碎碎念的可爱小猫是李泰容真实的样子，他拿起桌上的餐盘走向李泰容。

“来了，这是你的午饭。” 说罢，打开小窗口，将饭菜放进去，然后走回自己的桌前，开始翻自己的包。李泰容看了他一眼拿着勺子，端起餐盘开始有一下没一下地吃起来。

中本悠太从包里翻出早上出门塞进来的小蛋糕，正准备咬下去，瞥见李泰容小狗一样的眼神盯着自己看，不，是盯着自己的蛋糕，眼里流露出来的渴望骗不了人。

“你想吃吗？” 中本悠太晃了晃手里的蛋糕，李泰容点点头，还咽了咽口水，“噗呲。” 中本悠太被眼前这一幕逗笑了。

中本悠太坐到玻璃墙前，打开小窗，将蛋糕递进去，“来，给你。” 李泰容犹豫地伸出手，中本悠太将蛋糕一把塞进他手里，“快点吃吧，这里没有别人。”

李泰容看了他一眼，慢慢张开嘴咬了一口。

甜，甜甜的味道在口腔中蔓延开，李泰容鼻子有点酸，多久没有尝到这个味道了，早上在梦里想做的事现在真的实现了，李泰容吸了吸鼻子。

中本悠太坐在一旁看着，看到李泰容泛红的眼眶，笑着问道 “好吃吗？”

“好吃，很甜很甜。” 李泰容抬起头，眼眶有点湿润。低头又吃了两口，“泰容喜欢吃小蛋糕？下次我给你带。” 耳边响起中本悠太温柔的声音。

蛋糕的香甜，甜进了心里。

“谢谢你....” 李泰容小声说到。

中本悠太听到后笑容更大了，看着李泰容一鼓一鼓的脸蛋，中本悠太想起了不知道在哪看过的小饭团，可爱极了，中本悠太感觉自己的心都软到要融化了，

“快点吃吧，别饿着了，以后泰容想要吃什么就跟我说。”

李泰容正低头对付着自己的小蛋糕，听到这句话，抬头看了看，中本悠太笑着注视他。

樱花开了。

「悠太知不知道自己的笑容很漂亮、很温暖，像初春的暖阳融化积雪。」李泰容感觉行走于黑暗中这么久，第一次，一缕阳光透过黑暗洒进来，他想要留住这点温暖，甚至渴望更多。

阳光透过黑暗，相视而笑，那么近，又那么远。

-

“泰容要好好吃饭，看着太瘦了。” 中本悠太将餐盘取出来。

“哦———” 李泰容把脑袋埋在床上应付到，中本悠太看着李泰容窝在被子里的幼稚模样，无奈地摇摇头。

“好无聊啊！来聊天吧，悠酱～” 

中本悠太被这突如其来的称呼愣了一下，“呀！乱叫什么呢李泰容！”

李泰容趴在床上嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来，逗逗小狮子真有趣。

中本悠太走过来靠着墙问：“你想聊什么，小面团”

李泰容从床上冒出个问号，“什么小面团？”

中本悠太假装没听见，对他挑了挑眉。

“什么都行，跟我说说吧。说说你见过的世界，现在是什么样子了。”

中本悠太心想，是该让他了解外面的世界，他总归要走出去拥有更好的生活。

中本悠太开始给他讲一些有趣的事情，在他说话的时候，李泰容真的有在认真听着，看着小猫一脸专注的样子，中本悠太兴致更高了，开始滔滔不绝讲起自己以前的事情，甚至时不时还脱轨跑起了火车。

李泰容抬头看着中本悠太，看到他讲起有意思的事情，眼睛一亮一亮的，李泰容也跟着笑了起来，都是他没体验过的生活。听中本悠太讲着沙滩，公园，游乐场，甜品店等等很多很多他没去过的地方，看他说起自己喜欢奥特曼，喜欢踢足球时露出的可爱表情，李泰容想去外面看看了...

“下次去玩带上我吧，悠太。”

“......好，和你一起。”

气氛和谐得让人不忍心去打破。

郑在玹看着监控室里的画面，陷入了思考，这或许是好事，至少目前李泰容情绪稳定，毫无异样。起初还担心中本悠太大大咧咧毛手毛脚的性子会不会出什么乱子，现在看来是自己多虑了。


	4. 第四章

中本悠太下班前到食堂给李泰容领餐，肉类蔬菜水果样样没少堆了满盘，Johnny路过看到，“哟，悠太你这是养猪呢，今天胃口这么好吗？”

“啧，少贫了，不是给我吃的。” 中本悠太翻了个白眼，Johnny凑过来小声问道 “不会吧，领导让你去看的是猪崽啊？！” 说完没等中本悠太反应就笑着跳开。

中本悠太朝他做了个鬼脸，头也不回走出食堂。

-  
“泰容。” 中本悠太把餐盘放进房间，李泰容从床上翻下来，看到满盘的食物，无奈地笑了笑 “悠太你这打得饭也太多了吧。”

“你太瘦了，多吃点好。” 中本悠太看着李泰容蹲在那挑挑拣拣的样子，心想，猪崽没有，小猫崽倒是有一只。

“我下班了，明天见哦，泰容。” 中本悠太笑了笑。

“你要走了？我还以为你会一直呆在这呢。” 听见李泰容带着一丝委屈的语气，中本悠太蹲下来摸摸玻璃“好啦，泰容要好好吃饭哦。”

“嗯...” 泰容咧了咧嘴，“明天见。”

-

“悠太，下班了啊。” 中本悠太在研究所门口碰见了同样下班的文泰一。

“泰一哥啊，一起吃个饭吗？” 正巧两人刚好是邻居，就这样，两只单身狗就达成共识结伴吃饭了。

文泰一上下扫视了一遍中本悠太，“你今天怎么样？我看你被派去看人了。” 文泰一是监控室的研究员，领导有专门吩咐过他留意00号观察室的情况。

“哥你看我像有事的样子吗。别担心，泰容不像他们说的那样。” 中本悠太喝了口水，开始给文泰一灌输李泰容有多好多好看，行为又是多么多么可爱。

文泰一一脸惊讶看着他，“你是不是病了？在玹今天还担心观察室会不会出状况，专门来我这一趟，我看他那样子可不像开玩笑，道英也来了，虽然他只是看了两眼就走了。能让这俩小领导专门来监控室看情况，你的任务对象怎么样，心里还没点数吗？”

“00号......”

“李泰容。人家有名字，不是什么编号。” 中本悠太开口道。

“好好，李泰容李泰容，他疯起来那样子你是没见过，不然大家也不会那么紧张，你还是小心一点，注意安全。”

“知道啦！我心里有数，放心吧！” 中本悠太扒拉起一口饭。

“emmm但是我相信他不是那样的。” 中本悠太又开始给文泰一叨叨絮絮今天的事情.....

文泰一扶额....这才一天时间，这孩子怎么跟上头了一样？但是今天的中本悠太跟平时也不一样了，像一个兴高采烈给自己分享喜爱事物的孩子，文泰一感觉得出来，他今天很开心。

-

是夜，中本悠太躺在床上，心里想的却是研究所里的那个，白天的画面一幕幕了出现在脑海中。身边的人无一不在向中本悠太传达着一个讯息——他很可怕，他很危险，他是个怪物。

他不是，中本悠太知道。

从前，他的命运不由自己掌控，被迫将自己包裹得坚不可摧，如同一朵玫瑰，带着尖利的刺，得不到自己想要的，没人愿意靠近，日复一日为生存而战，但其实他的内心也不过是个寂寞的孩子罢了，甚至会喜欢甜甜的奶油蛋糕小饼干，如今呆在研究所，也不过是换了个地方的拘禁。

「我要把他带出来。」心底有个声音说道，玫瑰应该扎根在更广阔的天地，而不是在灰白的世界里枯萎凋零，中本悠太心里下了个决定。

-

李泰容躺在床上，新环境的安逸并没有让他迅速进入沉睡，反而因为陌生而让他有些不适。他想起了白天的那个青年，像小太阳一样充满朝气，笑起来也很好看，更重要的是，他不会因为那些言论害怕而躲着他，相反，这一天他就像蛋白质一样源源不断给他温暖的能量，让他对生活有了久违的期待。

仅仅一天，李泰容承认，他有点迷恋上这种感觉了，只是几小时的分别就让他开始想念了。

慢慢闭上眼睛，夜幕降临。

伴随夜幕而来的，还有梦魇。过往不是那么好摆脱的，李泰容紧皱着眉头，身体开始不住颤抖。

感觉自己在深渊一层一层地跌落，最后回到了曾经昏暗腥臭的地下室，冷得彻骨，食物很少，大家都不够分，打不过别人，面临自己的结局只有一个。而活下来的孩子，被拖上手术台，李泰容看着身边的孩子一个个被带走，再丢回来，自己也成了其中之一，被改造的孩子多半是活不成了，他是个例外，是他身体特别吗，还是他憋着那口气不甘心，凭着坚韧的意志咬牙扛过来了，忍常人所难忍受之痛步步走到今天。

入睡，入梦，惊醒。汗水沾湿了衣服，勾勒出背部流畅紧绷的肌肉线条，李泰容瞳孔剧缩，他有点控制不住自己，烦躁。

倘若这时候有个人站在李泰容面前，一定会被这幅样子吓到，汗水打湿了头发，黑暗中凶野的眼神，他就像一头孤狼。

一拳砸在特制的墙壁上，手部传来的阵痛，李泰容再次想要发泄的时候，发现手铐链限制了自己行动，扯不断，他开始一通乱来......

拳头再次落在玻璃上，李泰容逐渐清醒过来，将头抵靠在防爆玻璃上，喘着粗气，这里本就是为了困住他的，他怎么可能轻易破墙呢。

慢慢冷静下来，李泰容看了看自己乌青破皮的双手，疲惫地闭上眼睛。


	5. 第五章

中本悠太一进门就看到李泰容坐在地上，他还惊讶，这小子居然起的这么早，走近一看，中本悠太愣住了。

李泰容听见脚步声，身体潜意识的习惯让他从睡梦中挣脱出来。

“泰容！你怎么了？为什么坐在地上睡，你的手...” 耳边响起中本悠太紧张的声音，李泰容扭头，看到中本悠太一脸慌张地拍着玻璃，他神情迷茫了几秒，露出一个淡淡的笑容迎上中本悠太担忧的目光。

“你在担心我吗？” 被人关心的感觉真好，泰容笑着问道，中本悠太看着李泰容一脸憔悴还在那傻笑的样子，感觉心脏被人打了一拳。

“没事，就是做梦了，梦到了....奥特曼。” 李泰容的眼睛转了转，扯了个谎。

“你这是以为自己在奥特曼打怪兽吗！”

“不，我是那只怪兽。” 李泰容无所谓地笑了笑。

中本悠太愣了一下，起身去拿了一些伤药回来，坐在窗边，“我们泰容不是什么怪兽，是个喜欢小蛋糕还嘴硬逞能的小朋友。来，把手伸出来给我。”

“噗，我才不是小朋友，悠酱。” 李泰容调笑道，中本悠太白了他一样，“幼稚！” 说罢，开始专心地给他清理伤口。

看着眼前温暖的手握着自己，面前这个平日里大大咧咧的青年现在正小心翼翼地给自己清理着伤口，

李泰容反握回去，中本悠太手上的动作顿了顿 ，“......别乱动。”

两只手交握在一起，中本悠太感觉握住自己的那只手如同老爷爷的手一般，削瘦但充满了力量。

“疼吗？”

“好疼，悠太呼一呼。” 李泰容皱着眉头嘟囔道。

犯规啊！顶着这张脸对着自己撒娇，中本悠太内心炸起了烟花。“知道疼了下一次不许再这样对自己。”

药上完了，没有人先松开自己的手，“泰容晚上是会做噩梦吗，因为噩梦把自己弄成这个样子，一定经常睡不好吧？” 中本悠太很聪明，联系一下就想到了。看着李泰容低着头沉默的样子，中本悠太仿佛下了什么决定，拍拍交握的手，站起来走到一边。

手心突然空了，心里好像也突然空了一块。李泰容把手缩了回去，抬眼看着不远处的背影。

中本悠太躲在研究室的角落沉思了很久，最终拨通电话，

“泰一哥，你身旁有人吗？今晚你几点下班？那好办，有件事想拜托你一下....帮忙把今晚十点以后我这研究室的监控录像切成昨晚的，可以吗？” 中本悠太小声问道。

“中本悠太是你疯了还是我耳背了？！你想干什么！” 电话那头的文泰一压低声音质问道。

“你知不知道你在做什么，你是不是被下药了，观察室里那东西会蛊惑人心？”

“哥，你听我说，听我说。我发誓绝对不会出事，好吗？帮帮我吧！只有你能帮我！你信我一回，我拿我自己担保，出什么事了我一个人的锅。你是我最好的哥，帮个忙吧！”

“臭小子你自己担保有什么用！真是....造的什么孽。” 文泰一气呼呼地挂掉电话。

中本悠太看着忙音的通话笑了笑，泰一哥虽然嘴上说着狠话，但是一定会帮忙的，两人做了这么久的邻居，泰一哥一直很关照自己。

-

李泰容坐在床上，他总是时不时陷入自己的世界，眼神时而凌厉看向某处，时而空洞无神。今天的中本悠太比前一天更了解李泰容了，虽然没见过李泰容真正发起狂来的样子，但当他看到李泰容魔怔了一般，无意识的动作一拳打在枕头上，甚至双手开始硬扯手铐时，中本悠太吓了一跳，连忙跑过去拍着玻璃喊他的名字，他听见了，扭头看着中本悠太，他的声音将他安抚下来......

中本悠太不想看到李泰容再因为这种情况受伤，不想再看到李泰容惨淡的笑容，他心疼，虽然他没有十足的把握，但是他愿意，哪怕付出沉重的代价，也要试着将李泰容过去的伤痛从现在的生活中抹去。

“悠太，明天见～” 泰容拿着悠太给他的小饼干晃了晃。李泰容努力让自己语气显得很轻快，黏在中本悠太身上恋恋不舍的目光出卖了他。

“泰容今晚要好好的，知道吗。” 中本悠太看到李泰容敲了敲小窗，嘴角忍不住微微上扬，他走过去拉开小窗，握住李泰容的手晃了晃，笑着说道 “乖，我走了。” 说罢收起手挥了挥。

打卡，下班。

走出研究所基地，中本悠太接通电话。

“呀，臭小子，给你照做了，顺带还给你擦屁股了。” 电话那边的文泰一说道。

“我不能替换太久外面的录像，会露馅的，十点前你有十五分钟时间从大门溜进研究室，怎么躲开安保的视线就看你的了。研究室的摄像头我定时锁死了，但早上九点前必须从研究室里出来，摄像头会恢复，记住了！” 文泰一感觉怪怪的，“怎么感觉这么像偷情的场景呢。” 

“泰一哥，撒浪嘿哟！” 中本悠太嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来。

“哎，去去去你这话别对着我来，对别人说去！小心我现在就反悔。” 文泰一嫌弃的语气隔着电话都能溢出来。

中本悠太长舒一口气，准备起了今晚要做的事情。


	6. 第六章

入夜，李泰容躺在床上，他知道今晚的自己可能会像昨晚一样，以前的他是不在乎的，但现在，他想到今天中本悠太看到自己那副德性的样子，他不想让他担心忧虑，他喜欢那个笑起来特别温暖阳光，说起话来眼睛一亮一亮的中本悠太。

他的青年要一直开心着。

李泰容正思考着如果将被子跟自己的手铐脚镣缠死，让自己情绪失控时不能动的方法可不可行。

外面的感应门突然响了，李泰容猛地回头，坐起来一脸戒备盯着门口。

一个熟悉的身影从外面溜进来，李泰容一脸震惊地看着中本悠太走近。

“吓死我了，好险好险。” 中本悠太庆幸道。

“你......” 李泰容被突然出现的中本悠太惊得一时半会说不出话来。

“泰容不是会做噩梦吗？我来陪你，你或许能睡好一点。” 中本悠太笑着说。

不敢亮灯，两个人借着走廊透过的光和窗外透进来的月光就这么在黑暗中相互看着。

“为什么...” 李泰容率先打破沉默。

为什么，为什么从一开始就选择靠近我，而不是远远逃离？为什么不曾畏惧过我？为什么对我那么好，那么关心我，还回来看我。

中本悠太没有回答，走到玻璃门前，抬手准备用权限开门。

“等下！你想好了？” 

中本悠太抬眼，李泰容正直直地看着他，

“你知道你刷开这扇门意味着什么吗，你就不怕门开了我直接把你干掉然后逃出去。” 李泰容语气中带着僵硬。

“我知道。” 

“啪嗒——”

李泰容眼眶红了。

中本悠太走过来，手掌抚上李泰容的头发，“我不怕，我相信，你不会的。”

“如果你现在想逃出去，就去吧，把我干掉，逃得远远的，不要回来，不要再被抓到。” 额头相抵，中本悠太浅笑道。

我的玫瑰，要盛开在阳光下。

泪珠从眼眶挣脱而出，顺着脸颊滴落。

李泰容再也忍不住了，一把扣住中本悠太的后脑勺将他压向自己。

唇瓣相触，封住所有未尽的言语，牙齿咬磨上对方的双唇，李泰容咬住中本悠太的下唇重重地吮吸，舌尖舔舐过唇瓣，撬开唇缝向着更深处索取，贪婪地攫取着中本悠太给予他的温柔。疯了，一切都疯了。

“嗯....” 呼吸交错，双唇被舔咬着，中本悠太叼住李泰容的舌头，伸出舌尖跟他交缠，舔过唇瓣，滑进口中，扫过上颚，缠住他的舌头吸吮，唇舌纠缠到一起，相互噬咬，发出暧昧的水声。

是一场救赎，还是一同坠入黑暗。

不想去思考明天自己将何去何从，两个人用仿佛吞掉对方的气势交换着唾液，中本悠太双手攀上李泰容的肩膀，轻轻地揉捏他的后颈，李泰容被限制住的双手在中本悠太的小腹徘徊，隔着布料顺着腰腹诱人的线条摩挲。

一吻过后，两个人都喘着粗气，中本悠太倒在床上，李泰容双手撑在中本悠太耳侧，透过月光中本悠太看到看到李泰容顶着还未干透的泪痕，居高临下看着自己，有点滑稽，想笑。他勾了勾搭在自己脖子上的手铐链条，“呵呵，这东西真碍事，要是再短一点，你现在就能勒死我了。”

李泰容收起手坐起来，他还是想知道为什么，他感觉一切都梦幻得不真实，自己能拥有眼前的人？害怕睁眼这又是一场梦，他会崩溃的。

中本悠太看出李泰容的不安，伸手环住他，指尖顺着眉毛一路轻抚到嘴唇，靠近亲了亲李泰容眼角的疤，想起第一次见到李泰容时，还以为这个家伙是仿生人呢，“泰容很好，我们泰容这么好看，又这么可爱，只要了解过，就没有不喜欢的。那些恶言相向的，全都是不了解你的，泰容自己好好的，不要因为那些人怀疑自己。”

“可是....”

“做吗？来做吧。感觉不真实就来做吧。我需要你，泰容。” 唇瓣再次贴上嘴角......

I Want You. 我需要你，我想要你，我知道，你也是的。

-

中本悠太瞥了眼李泰容的手铐，暗道「这碍事的东西，迟早把它给拆了！太烦人了。」

李泰容的嘴角贴着中本悠太双唇轻轻磨蹭了下，慢慢顺着下巴滑下去，一口含住中本悠太的喉结，轻轻地舔咬吮吸，“啊！嗯.....嗯...” 致命的地方被人舔咬着，中本悠太仰着头，身体微微颤抖。李泰容在脖颈处一路向下舔咬，留下一串红痕。抬手刚想扯开领口，“别....轻点，弄坏了明天没得穿了。” 中本悠太小声说道。说罢自己把衣服解开连同裤子都一起丢下床，欺身揽上李泰容，双腿分开跨坐在李泰容腿上接吻，

“嗯...啊....” 李泰容低头含住中本悠太的乳头，舌尖打着圈舔舐轻咬，一手捏住另一粒乳头揉捏，把中本悠太的乳头吸得又红又肿，李泰容的手顺着中本悠太腰线一路向下揉捏着他腿间的嫩肉。两个人的下身蹭来蹭去硬得不行了，中本悠太感觉那东西贴着自己烫得可怕，自己也已经湿得不行了。他躺下，一边牵着李泰容的手，将他引导到自己后面，一边伸手到床下的衣物里摸索出一支管状体，“？！” “以防万一...以防万一。” 中本悠太有些不好意思说道。

李泰容将带着润滑的手指慢慢伸进后穴，来回磨蹭扩张，慢慢增加手指的数量，模仿着抽插的动作，指尖在内壁轻按，另一只手扶住中本悠太的分身，轻轻抽动起来，指腹划过内壁一处小小的凸起，“嗯啊.....！” 一阵电流窜到小腹般，中本悠太忍不住叫出了声，李泰容加快了速度，朝着那处猛烈进攻，手指快速摩擦着内壁，发出淫靡的水声，中本悠太大开着双腿，被动承受着前后夹击，“呃...慢...慢点...啊....！” 中本悠太被刺激得只能配合着挺动身体，快感逐渐累积，中本悠太感觉自己快要到了，李泰容突然低头含住他的分身，舌尖轻舔过冠状沟，“唔呃！！” 中本悠太就这样射在里李泰容嘴里。

高潮过后的中本悠太失神了几秒，看到李泰容对着他笑了下，唇边还有一点可疑的痕迹，中本悠太的脸蹭地红了，起身吻上去，交换了一个带着一丝咸腥味儿的吻。中本悠太一手抚上李泰容的肉棒，上下滑动，指尖细细擦过冠状沟，“哈....” 李泰容的喘息声逐渐粗了起来，中本悠太跨坐在李泰容身上，“你的手不太方便，我来就好。” 说罢亲了亲他的眼睛。

中本悠太让李泰容扶着肉棒，自己慢慢坐了上去，龟头撑开已经松软的穴口，“唔...” 李泰容发出一声闷哼，紧热的甬道第一次接受外物的入侵，虽然已经扩张过了，但手指的粗细跟肉棒没法比，太慢了，中本悠太也不好受，他索性一屁股坐下去，“嘶....啊！” “呃...！” 痛痛痛痛！一个被自己的莽撞痛死，一个被对方紧致的内壁夹得生疼。痛，但是很销魂，两人长舒一口气，终于彻底拥有了彼此。

“放松....悠太，慢慢来。” 李泰容心疼地亲了亲中本悠太，伸手抹去他额头的汗珠。中本悠太紧紧地抓住李泰容的肩膀缓了缓，“没事了，动一动...泰容啊。” 中本悠太靠在李泰容肩上，下身轻轻抬起，李泰容啃咬这着他的耳垂，握住他的腰往下一按，猛地向上一挺，“啊！” 骑乘的姿势让肉棒划过敏感点进入到更深的地方，李泰容手上的动作也不停，在中本悠太身上四处爱抚寻找着敏感带，双唇离开耳垂一路向下舔吻，在锁骨处给中本悠太打上专属自己的标记，留下暧昧的吻痕。

逐渐加快下身的动作，肉棒反复摩擦着中本悠太的敏感点，相连处猛烈地拍打，发出黏腻的水声，“呜....慢....泰容...慢点..啊” 中本悠太的呻吟中带着点哭腔，起初他还能配合着李泰容的动作摆动自己的腰胯，现在只能将全身的重量都倚靠在李泰容身上，“太..深了...呃嗯...！” 起初的疼痛感过去了，剩下的就是灭顶的快感，中本悠太感觉自己被肏得连完整的句子都说不出了。李泰容就跟打桩机一样钉死中本悠太，内壁仿佛被摩擦得又痒又热，刚射过的分身也被刺激得重新站了起来，敏感点被反复碾压，中本悠太感觉自己整个人都是软的，使不上劲儿，只能无意识地喊着李泰容。最后在李泰容猛烈的攻势下，直接被插射了，内壁缩得更紧了，紧紧地吸附着肉棒，李泰容也跟低喘了一声，加快律动，随着中本悠太的高潮一同射在了里面。高潮时李泰容跟只小狼崽一样，一口咬在中本悠太的肩上。

-

李泰容从中本悠太体内退了出来，两个人双双倒在床上。过了会儿，李泰容戳了戳中本悠太，“悠太啊，洗个澡清理下再睡吧。” 中本悠太睁开眼睛，笑看着他，“原来我们泰容还是个爱干净的宝宝。” 说罢撑起身体，“但是你得扶我过去，我腿软了，我们泰容太厉害了啊！” 李泰容的耳朵有点热，伸手扶着中本悠太走向淋浴间。

清理完毕的二人再次倒在床上，中本悠太有点累了，翻云覆雨过后自己整个人都是软的。但是他还不能睡过去，他得看着李泰容睡着，“泰容啊，睡觉吧，我一直在这陪你。” 说罢，一个轻柔的吻落在李泰容的眼睛上。

李泰容挨近中本悠太，头顶蹭了蹭中本悠太的下巴，闭着眼睛低喃道，“悠太，我好爱你，谢谢你。” 

中本悠太环住李泰容，低声道：“晚安，我也爱你。做个好梦，宝贝。”

中本悠太听着怀里李泰容的呼吸逐渐变得平稳规律，还没来得及放心，突然看到李泰容的眉头紧锁，握着中本悠太的一只手开始用力，中本悠太里面轻轻地拍着李泰容的后背，在他耳边低声道，“泰容啊，别怕，我在这呢。” 

中本悠太慢慢地轻轻地在李泰容耳边叫着他的名字，有一下没一下地轻拍着他，虽然自己也不确定这行不行得通，就像哄着宝宝睡觉一样，直到李泰容真的对中本悠太的声音起了反应，手劲不再用力捏着，眉头也逐渐舒展开。

中本悠太舒了一口气，才发现自己有点紧张得冒汗了，忘记了疼痛，被李泰容捏过的手发红了，恐怕免不了淤青，但是没关系，至少中本悠太知道了，他的声音李泰容听得见，能把他带出梦魇，至于别的事，总会变好的，中本悠太乐观地想。下一步就是怎样才能让上级放人，将李泰容带出去了，至少不能这样关着，现在的条件太糟糕了，换谁都得憋出病来。

给自己手机调了个八点的闹钟，疲惫感迅速来袭，中本悠太搂着李泰容进入梦乡。


	7. 第七章

李泰容是被手机的震动惊醒的，蹭了蹭身旁的人，往他怀里拱了拱，真好，一个美好的早晨，李泰容吧唧了一口中本悠太，“早上好，悠太～”

中本悠太睡眼惺忪地哼哼着，圈着李泰容舍不得起来。要命，昨晚太猛了，今天这腰这腿酸得不行，头也晕乎乎的，要不是自己平时爱运动，今天估计就下不了床了。

“早啊泰容。” 中本悠太撑起身子起床，一夜的放纵，天亮了，该投入新一天的怀抱了。穿好衣服，中本悠太抱着李泰容贪恋着最后一点时间，“泰容啊，再忍一阵子，我会想办法带你出去的，到时候你想去哪我都陪你一起。” 李泰容贴着中本悠太额头蹭了蹭，“我没事，等以后悠太带我去看樱花吧。” 

“好，一起。你在这好好呆着，我等会回来。” 说罢，从口袋里变出一颗糖塞进李泰容口中，“噗呲——好甜。” 李泰容笑眯眯地抬眼看他，甜到心底了。中本悠太低头往他嘴上亲了一口，舌尖轻轻舔过唇瓣，“嗯，很甜。”

-

中本悠太关上玻璃门，整个空间又剩下李泰容一个人，他回头看了看，李泰容冲着他挥了挥手，中本悠太点了点头离开研究室。

快到点了同事们陆陆续续走进基地，虽然一般没人去看日常录像，但为了以防万一中本悠太打算混在上班打卡的人流里重新回基地，头还是有点不舒服，也不知道是不是睡眠不足太累了的原因。

中本悠太趁着摄像头还在罢工的时候翻窗到了外面，“嘶——” 翻窗的动作太大扯到屁股了，昨晚两人都是第一次，李泰容还凶得要命就算有润滑也难免还是弄伤了中本悠太。中本悠太缩在一旁草丛揉了揉屁股，打算等人多一点的时候再混进去。

看了眼来上班的人越来越多了，中本悠太打通文泰一的电话，听文泰一说已经把昨晚到今早的空白期替换好了，摄像头恢复正常，中本悠太起身不小心晃了晃，好像头重脚轻的感觉更严重了，中本悠太揉了揉鼻子，不会是昨晚着凉了吧？自己怎么这么倒霉。

“嘿，悠太！” Johnny刚好在打卡，一把揽住刚混进来打卡的中本悠太，“这两天怎么样？我去，你怎么有点烫？不会发烧了吧？” 中本悠太一愣，“不会吧，还真是啊。” Johnny补了句，“别硬扛，真有事就来找我啊！” 中本悠太摆了摆手，脚底抹油赶着回李泰容身边 “没事，小问题，还有事忙去了。”

-

中本悠太出门后，李泰容对着虚空发呆，突然门开了，他瞥了眼，原来是来打扫卫生的。李泰容太无聊了，视线跟着清洁工跑，看着她擦擦桌子，收拾垃圾，最后把通向自己室内的饮用水源也给清理了一遍，中本悠太终于回来了，清洁工低着头打了声招呼就离开了，李泰容的眼睛立马亮了起来，但是中本悠太的脸色有点不太好，李泰容担忧地问他。中本悠太走过来，两个人像第一天那样隔着一道透明的墙对话，

“我好像感冒了，可能是昨晚着凉了？” 中本悠太开口说道，嗓子还有点沙哑。李泰容顿时紧张了起来，“去看病，悠太。” 

“我去了你怎么办，你一个人可以吗？” 中本悠太笑了笑，“我又不是小孩子了，而且我都被关死了，谁都碰不到我。你快去看病！” 李泰容皱着眉头说道。

“我是担心你又在这里想不开自己乱来了，你可答应我的，不能再伤害到自己。” 中本悠太把手从小窗伸进去说道，“来拉钩，泰容啊。” 

“好，我会尽量...不，我答应你以后不会这样。” 李泰容伸出手指勾住中本悠太，“以前是我不在乎，放任自己一条路走到黑。现在，悠太啊我想跟你去很多地方吃好多好吃的，跟你一起....” 李泰容说着说着，自己反倒害羞了起来。

中本悠太晃了晃两人勾在一起的手指头，从身后掏出一本书往李泰容那塞，“那我去趟医院，你在这乖乖的等我啊，给你一本书打发时间省得无聊，刚好看看。”说罢起身离开，站起来的时候人还晃了晃，李泰容有点担心地看着他，中本悠太冲他安慰地笑了笑，做了个飞吻送他。

腻歪了半天才出来，中本悠太一走出观察室就长舒了口气，靠在墙上，刚刚在李泰容面前不想表现出来，实际上自己晕乎得难受死了，这会儿不用想，铁定发烧没跑了。中本悠太先是给郑在玹打了个电话请假，顺便让他自己关注下李泰容，“他挺好的，你要是觉得问题不大就汇报一下吧，早点放出来，那地方终究不是人呆的，没病都得憋出病。”

挂掉电话，中本悠太走进他先前工作的科室，“佳妮啊开上你那老婆带我去趟医院，我没力气走了！” “呀悠太！早让你去你不去，现在使唤起我这么来劲儿呐！” Johnny一脸无奈抓起瘫在椅子上的中本悠太就往外走，“哎——慢点慢点，屁股疼！走慢点！”

-

到了医院，Johnny一路拎着中本悠太到医生面前。

“这家伙发烧了，医生。” 大夫抬眼看着中本悠太 “发烧？喉咙也没发炎，有哪里不舒服吗？” “哪都不舒服。” “......有拉肚子吗？” “没有。” “......最近有没有什么伤口发炎？” “没有。” 大夫看着中本悠太歪着身子一脸快歇菜的样子坐椅子上，“有没有哪里痛，现在。” 这下轮到中本悠太卡壳了，“......屁....屁股疼。” 大夫扫了眼等他继续往下说，中本悠太心一横，“昨晚跟男朋友干了一发，今早起床屁股疼！” 站在一旁的Johnny的眼睛瞬间瞪大，一脸吃惊地看着中本悠太，医生扫了眼Johnny，Johnny连忙摆手，“别误会，不是我干的，不是我不是我。” “现在的年轻人啊，还真是不懂的小心点。给你开个药，你再去挂两天水，去吧。” 医生手一挥，Johnny拎起中本悠太告辞了。

“藏得挺深啊你，说，怎么一回事。” Johnny一脸八卦地盯着正在吊水的中本悠太。中本悠太闭着眼睛，“说出来怕吓死你。” Johnny一脸不死心，中本悠太冲他勾了勾手指......

“我去！你闷声不吭上来就是个王炸！” Johnny人都傻了，“你看吧我就说你会被吓到。” “太勇了，天...”Johnny被冲击得一时间不知该说什么，“来真的？那你以后打算怎么办。” 

“他这不挺好的，也没像个暴力狂一样，只要他们看到他安安分分的，很快就能放人了，不行我再去多说几句。这水不能再快点吗？” 

“给我好好坐着，快点也没用，你还没退烧，吊完回家去！”

-

郑在玹坐在监控室看着镜头里的画面，李泰容安安静静坐在床上翻了一上午的书，哪怕特意指使一个人进去想要沟通，他也不理会。刚刚派人进去送餐，送餐的员工故意用力拍了拍玻璃，提醒他吃饭了，他也只是抬头瞥了眼。

李泰容翻身把自己埋进被子里，悠太今天可能不会回来上班了，李泰容心想，索性抱着悠太给自己的书开始补觉。

“他一直都这样？” 郑在玹扭头问文泰一，“啊！是啊...是啊，他这两天都很安静，也就悠太在的时候能跟他聊天。”

“那我怎么感觉你表情怪怪的？” “哪有！” “那你眼神怎么这么飘....” 

“昨晚没睡好，精神太差，见谅哈～” 文泰一冲郑在玹露出一个礼貌又不失尴尬的微笑。


	8. 第八章

中本悠太被勒令退烧了才能回去基地上班，“唉——真是一对苦命鸳鸯啊！他被关在那边我被拘在这里。” Johnny将退烧贴一把拍在中本悠太脑门上，“发烧了都堵不住你这嘴。” “泰容堵得住....” “Stop！打了针，吃了药，现在马上闭嘴休息，如果你想快点好起来的话。” Johnny赶紧打住，“我回去了啊，你安分点。泰一哥刚跟我说了，李泰容老实得很，你比李泰容还能来事。”

“好——谢谢佳妮～噢，从我冰箱里拿那块蛋糕，帮我带给泰容吧，告诉他我今天去不了了，别担心。那可是我跟他的定情蛋糕，我俩......”

“你就宠他吧！你闭上嘴巴好好休息，走了。” Johnny连忙打断他，拿起蛋糕扭头就走，这家伙真的是....

-  
李泰容没有了一开始那么防备的警惕心，中本悠太不在的时候，外面有什么动静他也懒得去搭理，自顾自地发着呆，现在的放空想得不再是过去，而是未来，阳光撕破黑暗，温暖了他的心，照亮了他脚下的路。

Johnny来到观察室的时候，看到被子里隆起一坨不明物体，他走过去，敲了敲玻璃，没动静，他把蛋糕放进去，“咳....那个，悠太发烧今天不来了，托我给你带了块蛋糕....这，他还说这是你俩定情小蛋糕。”

被子里的那坨东西终于有动静了，Johnny看见一个毛绒绒的脑袋冒了出来，一道尖锐的目光看向他，Johnny看到，那双带着戒备的大眼睛在看到地上蛋糕的那一刻眯成了一条缝，让窝里小狼崽变成小饭团只需要一块蛋糕。

Johnny看着李泰容跳下床走了过来，拿起蛋糕对自己说了句谢谢，“他怎么样了？” 李泰容抬眼问道。

“啊....没事，精气神十足的样子，我都怀疑是不是体温计出了问题。” Johnny想到中本悠太发烧的原因，一时间感觉有点尴尬，不忍直视导致这事的正主正一脸单纯站在自己眼前。

李泰容看着Johnny奇怪的表情，还以为是被自己吓得不自在了，“那....谢谢你了，我...不是什么智力低下的狂躁症精神病....你不用...” 

Johnny一听不对劲，连忙否认“你误会了，我没这么想，悠太在我耳边说了一路你有多好，你快吃我先走了。”为了防止自己再引起什么奇怪的误会，Johnny赶紧离开这地方，出门前他回头看了眼，李泰容坐在自己的小世界里，一口一小块蛋糕的样子，好像拥有了全世界一样幸福。

-

“你说什么？！怎么会这样！” 第二天，基本退烧的中本悠太还在医院挂着水，突然接到Johnny电话，人都懵了，他顾不上还有半瓶吊瓶，直接拔了针头，草率地按了下针口就往外跑。

不会的，泰容答应过他的，他怎么可能还会伤人呢！中本悠太一路冲进研究室，气都快喘不上来了，里面围着一圈人凑热闹，他急着拨开人想看到李泰容在哪，Johnny一把拦住他，“你先缓缓！别急！人在呢！”

“这到底是怎么回事？！” 中本悠太挣开Johnny想要挤进去，旁边同事说了句 “被绑起来啦，听说那家伙把观察室那防爆玻璃都给捶碎了，自己跑出来了，什么力气噢！太恐怖了....还伤到人了！一滩血呢，不知道人死了没。” 

「不可能...」中本悠太愣了几秒，突然推开前面的人挤到前面。满地的玻璃碎片还带着一滩血迹，郑在玹和几个人听到声音回头看到中本悠太，神情有点复杂，在他们不远处的是李泰容，他就安静坐在那，头发乱糟糟，失神的目光不知道落在哪处，手铐没了，取而代之的是约束衣，把李泰容双手裹得严严实实的，滑稽又可怜。

Johnny一把没拉住，中本悠太跑了上去，“泰容...” 中本悠太听见自己声音都快抖得变调了，伸手扯了扯李泰容身上的约束衣，绑得很死。

听到中本悠太的声音，李泰容终于有了反应，他抬起了头，失焦的目光终于有了对象，看到中本悠太朝着自己走过来，他笑了笑，“对不起呐，又让悠太担心了...” 中本悠太感觉自己快哭了，“为什么啊？” 他回头质问旁边的人 “这是怎么回事？”

“散了吧，你们都不用上班的吗，别凑热闹了。” 郑在玹对着那群围观的工作人员说道。把人都遣散后，郑在玹叹了口气，“早上安保科打电话给我的，说是李泰容发疯了，把一个来打扫的清洁工给打伤了，那人按了报警器，安保到现场的时候也跟现在这场面差不多，他们把那人送去医院了，怕他再突然发狂，就给人套上衣服了。” 

“我们来到的时候安保就说他一直这么坐着，也不说话，问什么也不理。”

“泰容怎么可能无缘无故发狂，肯定是那个人做了什么！” 中本悠太蹲下抚了抚李泰容的头发，“对吗？泰容，发生了什么，跟我说说吧。” 中本悠太心都揪起来了，这才一天没见，自己的小玫瑰怎么就变成这样了，生怕他又受刺激变成原来那样。

郑在玹有点无奈看着眼前，一直沉默的李泰容终于开口了。

“对不起....昨晚我很烦躁，不知道为什么。早上有人来把我吵醒了，我...很生气了，后来的事情太激动了，不太记得了...我答应过你的，不会再这样，但我还是...动手了....” 李泰容声音越来越小，“她很吵，我想让她闭嘴，但是我没真的...没有弄死她，我忍住了，悠太，我答应过你的，所以....可是我好像还是搞砸了...” 

“为什么生气呢？” 中本悠太站起来揉了揉李泰容的脑袋，轻声问，“她骂我了，我太激动了，我也不知道为什么 会这样...” 李泰容抬头想抓住中本悠太，却想起自己的手都被束缚住了，只好垂下头蹭了蹭。“悠太...蛋糕很好吃，我想....” “悠太啊先出来一下吧，这里不是说话的地方，等下还有人来清扫，他得换个地方呆在” 郑在玹踢了踢脚边的玻璃，说罢指了指李泰容。

中本悠太抱着李泰容，亲了亲他头顶，“等我啊，没事的。蛋糕还会有的，我们泰容想要的都会有的。”

李泰容咬着嘴看着中本悠太离开的背影，多怕他这一走，就不回来了，抽了抽鼻子，自己好像有点患得患失，不像以前的李泰容了。

Had I not seen the Sun  
I could have borne the shade

-

“因为这个事....上面估计不同意把人放回社会了。” 郑在玹对中本悠太说。

“之前不是还好好的吗，他什么表现你也看到了，而且...而且这事情肯定没这么简单，你们怎么不查一查，事情可能不是这样的！” 中本悠太不死心地说道，“他什么样的我知道，我不.....”

“现在的事实就是，他干了，他伤人了。他伤了人，这就是事实，他刚刚自己也承认了。” 郑在玹打断道，“上面就是看到这个情况，不考虑放他出去了，你该庆幸没有死人，更严重甚至可能就要立马处理掉他了！”

“监控呢？查监控，从昨晚到今天发生什么了。” “查了，看不到，清洁工打扫卫生的时候把柜子拖动了，刚好挡住了拍观察室的摄像头。” 中本悠太瞪着大眼睛都快冒火了，却也无可奈何 “那就这样不管了吗，泰容还被捆着呢！” “查，会派人查的...但是起码他得这样观察一阵...”

“刚好他跟你也熟悉，你也不怕他伤害到你，你就继续帮忙照看一下吧，有什么事情我会通知你的。” 中本悠太气到语塞了，翻了个白眼 “泰容已经变好很多了，我不相信平白无故他会变得情绪激动伤害别人，泰容还说吵，最好问清楚那个清洁工，今早发生什么了。” 说罢转身离开。


	9. 第九章

中本悠太觉得这样下去不是办法，李泰容相信他，他也相信李泰容，只要在自己身边，就不会出事。中本悠太有了个疯狂的想法，试一把，是地狱也一起下了，自己不能眼睁睁看着李泰容天天被捆着还要呆在这压抑的观察室里，今天用约束衣捆住李泰容，谁知道会不会明天自己醒来收到的消息就是他们已经把李泰容给处理掉了。

中本悠太返回去找到李泰容，他被安置在新的研究室里，安保科的人正在给他的脚上锁，中本悠太悄悄地使了个眼色，摇了摇头，李泰容虽然不知道中本悠太有什么打算，但看懂了他的意思。他突然抬腿一脚踹向要锁他的人。那安保没想到一路看着还挺安分的李泰容突然踹了自己一脚，差点嚎了一嗓子，中本悠太连忙扶起他，一巴掌拍到他背上，把他的一声喊叫直接拍成了咳嗽，“哎没事吧？让我来吧，我跟他相处过，能对付，这里交给我。” 一只手趁着安保不注意，抽走了钥匙，安保抬头看了眼，李泰容正一脸凶狠地盯着他，“咳咳......那这就交给你了，你小心点，力气太大了。” 安保抚着自己好像快断了的骨头说道。

中本悠太蹲下给李泰容扣好脚镣，内心暗骂，越来越不是人了，现在的脚镣还接着墙壁，活动范围被限制得更小了。跟着安保一同走出小观察室，将人送走后中本悠太立马转身走到观察室前，李泰容现在连这防爆玻璃都不能靠近了，脚上的链条不允许。

中本悠太看着还被约束衣捆着的李泰容，“泰容啊，你在忍一忍，很快就没事了。” 李泰容不明所以看着他，“我挺好的，能看到你还愿意站在这就够了，我还有点害怕因为早上的事情你不回来了。” 李泰容心满意足地笑了笑。

“我永远是站在你这边的，小笨蛋。” 不想再等了，必须带他走。

-

下班的时间到了，中本悠太还没离开，“悠太啊，你今晚又打算在这过夜吗？” 李泰容纳闷道，中本悠太看了眼时间，“还早，你先好好吃饭。” “你还有没有不舒服吗？” 李泰容关心道，中本悠太笑了笑，“没事啦，好着呢。” 

夜幕降临，中本悠太一直在外面陪着李泰容，“你真的要在这过夜吗？里面的床太小了，咱俩可能不够地方...” “不在这儿过夜。” 中本悠太站起来，刷了权限打开玻璃门走近李泰容，蹲下，拿出白天从安保那顺来的钥匙，把脚镣的锁打开，起身捧起李泰容的脸，“宝贝，我们都不在这过夜。” 说罢低头吻住李泰容。

李泰容瞪大了眼睛承受着这突如其来的吻，“你的意思是...现在要带我离开这吗？” 

“没错，什么也别管了，我们一起走。” 中本悠太一边解者李泰容身上的束缚衣一边说到，李泰容呆呆地看着自己的手，有点难以置信。

“好了，别傻站着了，我们要偷偷绕出去。冷吗，外套给你。” 中本悠太牵起李泰容的手，“没事，我身体很好，你还病着，自己穿好了。” 李泰容回握着中本悠太。

两个人悄悄溜出研究室，避开安保的视线，翻窗跳出基地，李泰容率先翻上墙，将一只手递下来，抓住中本悠太，将他带了上来。两人跳下围墙，算是彻底逃出科研基地了。

今晚的星星很多，明天一定是个好天气，两个人终于能稍微放松下来朝着中本悠太的家里走去。李泰容呼吸着外面的新鲜空气，自由的感觉，有多久没有感受到了。中本悠太为自己付出太多太多了，李泰容曾经贪婪地奢望过这种关怀，如今真真切切感受到了，却开始手足无措不知道该怎么回报。他转身一把抱住中本悠太，将脸埋在中本悠太的肩膀上，“悠太，谢谢你....” 中本悠太感觉自己的肩膀有点湿湿的感觉，“我们会一直好好的，只要你好好一直在我身边就够了，我们拉过钩的哦。” 

两人相视而笑，李泰容以从未有过的轻松跟着中本悠太回家。一路上的灯红酒绿都吸引着李泰容的视线，但他的手一直紧紧握着中本悠太，两个人十指相扣走在大街上，做着所有情侣都会做事情。“可不要我把你拐出来了，你被这花花世界吸引丢下我跑了呀！” 中本悠太看着一脸兴奋的李泰容调侃到。李泰容扭头看着中本悠太，大大的眼睛在路灯下格外亮，深深地看着中本悠太，仿佛要将他印在眼底，刻在心里，“不会的，它们都没你好，有你就够了，我就只看着你。” 两人一路打闹着往家走。

我的世界是你点亮的，只要你在我眼前，我就拥有了全世界。

-

愉快的时间很短暂，摆在他们俩面前很严重的问题就是，他俩是逃出来的，只要到了明天早上，一定有人会发现李泰容跑了，也会查到他们俩。

走一步是一步吧，中本悠太想着，先把今晚好好过了。两人回到小屋，“泰容啊，来把衣服换掉吧” 李泰容外表看着身高体型都跟他差不多，自己的衣服也能给他穿，正好省事了。

中本悠太看着李泰容换衣服，眯着眼睛感叹道 “真好看...就是太瘦了，要多吃点饭。” 说罢伸手戳了戳李泰容的腰，李泰容白了一眼，抓住中本悠太乱来的手指轻咬了一口，“呀！小猫乱咬人了！哈哈哈哈哈” 中本悠太越闹越来劲，李泰容一把按住人，揉了揉脑袋，无奈道 “好啦，别闹了，不是说还要收拾东西吗？”

中本悠太起身开始收拾东西，“起码不能呆在这，明天他们肯定会来这里找我们，我们出去住。” 李泰容吃拿起饼干应了一声，如果...如果跑不掉了，无论如何，他也会护住中本悠太，不让他有事。

两人拿起背包出门，打算外面找一家酒店先解决一晚。中本悠太想了想，在桌子上留了张字条。


	10. 第十章

两人随便找了一家旅馆进去，大床房，李泰容一进门就在床上滚了一圈，中本悠太看着他，“是这里的床舒服，还是研究室的舒服呢？我觉得这里的床没这么软。” 中本悠太拍了拍，李泰容一把扯过中本悠太，翻身压在他上面，“这里好，这里有你。” 说罢低头吻住中本悠太，中本悠太嘴唇微张，主动迎上李泰容的探入，抬手环住李泰容加深了这个吻。

呼吸交融，空气逐渐火热起来，中本悠太的手顺着李泰容肩头下滑，解开他的裤链，与此同时，李泰容一把握住他下腹已经坚挺的欲望，“唔....” 一声惊呼被吞没在深吻中。

李泰容的手指修长而有力量，温热的手掌包裹住柱身上下滑动，拇指时不时揉弄下铃口，“呃嗯.....” 中本悠太感觉自己快烧起来跟煮熟的虾一样了。

中本悠太不甘示弱地握着李泰容，手指恶劣地在他铃口处轻轻弹了一下，“唔....” 李泰容报复性地咬了一口中本悠太的脸蛋。手指一边摩擦一边微微按压着，指腹轻轻划过冠状沟，感受到手中的巨物更火热粗大了。

因着中本悠太才刚退烧，明天还要早起，李泰容担心他吃不消。带着中本悠太的手一起握住两人勃发的欲望，快速摩擦抚弄。像是在自读，但又不是，中本悠太被弄得上面下面都在流泪，灭顶的快感像潮水一般。

两人终于一同交代在手上了，李泰容缓了几秒，抱起中本悠太去浴室，“呀！我没事...” “你病还没全好，我怕你明天又发烧了。” 中本悠太安慰地拍了拍他。“我没告诉你我为什么会发烧吧？我那是...那晚上把屁股弄伤了，不过现在好多了。” 

李泰容瞪了瞪眼睛，“是我....害的吗！不做了！有药吗？” 喷头的水淋下来，中本悠太抹了把脸无奈道，“没事，都快好了。”

两人洗漱完，李泰容不依不饶地抓着中本悠太，一定要给他上药，中本悠太挣扎无效被暴力镇压按在床上，只好死心道，“下次轻点....啊！怪怪的感觉” 李泰容应了一声，将药膏涂手上开始往里送，那感觉，中本悠太忍不住乱扭，李泰容满头黑线一巴掌拍在中本悠太屁股上，“快好了！悠太你别乱扭。” 

上完药后，李泰容捏了把中本悠太的屁股羡慕道 “手感真好....我的屁股好像还没肉。” 说罢还嘟着嘴摸了摸自己的屁股。中本悠太噗的一声笑了出来，一把捞过李泰容揉了揉，他的宝贝怎么这么可爱。

两个人倒在床上，李泰容看着天花板，“我从来没有这么自由过的感觉，好开心。” “不仅自由，还刺激，可别忘了明天醒来我们还要踏上逃亡之旅呢。刚好，就当做是带你去旅游。虽然旅途可能不会很轻松，没有办法享受生活....” “你在哪哪里就是我的生活。” 李泰容抢答道，中本悠太嘿嘿地笑了起来，抱着李泰容，往他怀里缩了缩。

“终于能抱着你睡觉了。” 给自己温暖和力量的小太阳如今就在自己怀里，李泰容亲了亲中本悠太的额头。

“早点休息，悠太，晚安。”   
“嗯哼，晚安，做个好梦。”


	11. 第十一章

李泰容不喜欢黑暗，与其说不喜欢，用害怕来形容更恰当，或许是跟以前经历有关，夜幕降临留给他的就是无边的梦魇。如今的夜晚身边多了个人，李泰容总会紧紧地抱着对方，暖暖的，像是找到了停靠的港湾。中本悠太看出他怕黑，也就依着他，轻抚后背给他最大的安心。

有的人在床上睡得昏天地暗，有的人面对着空荡荡的观察室怒火中烧。

“就这安保？哪天有人来把研究所炸了都没人知道！” 郑在玹还没进门就听见金道英训话的声音，“这下好了，人跑了，跑出去惹了什么事，怎么向上面交代！这俩人这么光明正大溜走，摆明了破罐破摔不怕我们去抓人。” 

郑在玹看着空无一人的观察室头都大了，果然中本悠太放心是错误的，这小子可真会来事！旁边的金道英像只被抢了萝卜的兔子，急得都快跳起来咬人了。

“好了好了，别急，萝卜还在....” “什么萝卜？” 郑在玹一时语塞，一不小心就把心里话说出来了，郑在玹只能安抚道，“往好点想，万一悠太真的能看住李泰容呢。” “人都被拐跑了，还看住？我真怕那李泰容一个控制不住把悠太当小鸡崽给掐了。” 金道英碎碎念道。

“.......总之找人这件事交给我吧，你继续去查清那天早上发生了什么。放心放心，我办事你一百个放心好了。” 挠了挠头，看着金道英一脸无奈地离开后，郑在玹咬牙切齿掏出手机。

-

中本悠太睁开眼就看见李泰容趴在自己身上看着旁边不停作响的手机，“接吗？好像是你同事。” 李泰容在铃声一响的时候就醒了，犹豫地看着刚被吵醒的中本悠太。

“不接，肯定是来抓人的，不管他。” 中本悠太瞥了眼，在玹啊....便抬手环住李泰容，往他肩上蹭了蹭，“起来洗脸，今天带你出去好好玩一玩。” 

无视床上一直作响的手机，两人挤进浴室，“我们不是要逃跑吗？” “都是收拾行李到处走，说是跑路不如把它当作是场旅行？来场刺激的旅行。” 中本悠太叼着牙刷一副心有成竹的样子，“怎么样？来一场浪漫的逃亡吧，泰容，这是只属于我和你的回忆。” 天使莅临拯救陷入深渊的青年，阳光给眼前的人镀上了一层金色，嘴角残留的牙膏沫又让他多了几分真实。

说不感动是不可能的，这个阳光的青年终是拨开乌云牵住自己的手，总是试图把这世界最温暖美好的一面都展现给他。很久以后听李泰容回忆起来，哪怕对方表示自己当时特别阳光温暖特别好看，中本悠太还是一脸懊恼，什么时候感动不好偏偏挑了个身后就是马桶的小地方，要是知道你小子会因为这种话心动，自己肯定找个浪漫还有氛围的地方再说，而不是自己顶着一嘴牙膏沫沫一脸傻笑地站在马桶前。

中本悠太拍拍李泰容，“收拾好了，我们就走。” 李泰容看了眼窗外，“我们可以从窗子走。” 中本悠太一脸欲言又止，“没关系的，我背着你也能从窗户下去，这里才二楼。” 李泰容眨了眨眼睛 “不是说要来点不一样的体验吗？” 这一开始就要来这么特别的吗？中本悠太妥协了，因为李泰容看起来对此特别有兴致，真的是把一场特别的旅行记在心里了。

手机铃声不知道什么时候停止了，那边的人似乎终于意识到电话根本没人接，中本悠太想了想，又在桌子上写了一张纸条用房卡压着。

“你...这真的可以吗？” 中本悠太背起背包看着窗外，有点担心，李泰容撇了撇嘴，跨步上前一把背起中本悠太，“抱紧我了。” 然后抬脚踏上窗沿，跃身抓住旁边的水管 

“哇啊————！！！” 中本悠太冷不丁被李泰容这行云流水的一套动作吓得喊了出来，双手死死抱住李泰容。李泰容背上驮着个僵硬的雕像，三两下顺着水管往下落到地上，拍了拍中本悠太的屁股，李泰容讨奖励似的说道 “是不是很厉害？再高一点也没问题....” “下次突然不许乱来！吓死我了。” 中本悠太揉揉自己过度紧张而僵硬的手臂，掏出一顶帽子扣李泰容脑袋上，小玫瑰在太阳底下太耀眼了，两个长得好看的人一起，走路上过分招摇了，不乔装一下估计踏出去没多久就要被研究所的人追上了，两人戴上帽子跟口罩。

“出发，我们的约会要开始咯。” 

“那边有个游乐场，我们往那边走，路上什么都有！”

“我想吃抹茶蛋糕冰淇淋甜甜圈可丽饼......” 

两人迎着你一言我一语慢慢走远，某人丝毫没有一丝在逃危险人物的自觉，乐呵呵地念叨自己想做的事情。

-

另一边，郑在玹带着一群安保部的人冲进中本悠太的家，迎接他的只有桌子上一张小小的纸片。

「朋友，当你看到这句话时，泰容很好，我也很好，我们要去创造爱的回忆了哦～我有好好照看他^_^拜托给我们一点二人世界的时间吧！」

“中 本 悠 太！” 郑在玹捏紧纸条一脸咬牙切齿地痛斥那个捅了篓子拍拍屁股就跑的家伙，还二人世界...郑在玹对着手下的人头疼地喊道，“去查监控！看他俩往哪跑了！” 盯着手里皱巴巴的纸条，郑在玹不由自主地骂了句脏话。如果没有办法给出一个合理的解释，等上面知道这件事，不知道会采取什么更狠的措施。郑在玹只希望能赶在领导知道前把事情理清楚，想个合适办法解决不让事情闹更大。

也不知道道英那边怎么样了，悠太这个时候电话也不接，还留下这么一张轻飘飘的字条，“报告，监控看到他们两个人进了一家小旅馆。” 郑在玹摸了摸别在腰上的枪，里面并非子弹，麻醉针而已，不到万不得已，他不想用这样的手段把人带回去。

真是一个头两个大，“不管了，先追上人再说。”


	12. 第十二章

天气很好，虽然还没到春天，商业街上人头涌涌，两个年轻人也是这些游客中的一员，谁也不知道这两个人屁股后面还追着一群焦头烂额的人。

“唔...好苦！” 李泰容嘬了一口中本悠太手里的咖啡，小猫皱巴巴着小脸表示自己不可以，“悠太悠太，想要那个！” 李泰容一手拿着甜甜圈，一手指着不远处的冰淇淋店，中本悠太眼睛眼珠子一转，撒丫子往雪糕店跑去，“追上我就买给你，不然....就看着我吃吧哈哈哈——” 丢下一句话留给拿着甜甜圈没反应过来的李泰容，李泰容愣了一下，一口叼住甜甜圈追向中本悠太。

想追上中本悠太对李泰容来说太简单了，中本悠太才跑出去一小段就被人从背后锁住转了个圈，李泰容嘴上还咬着没吃完的甜甜圈，抱着中本悠太 “唔唔唔！” 中本悠太扭头看到一双笑眯眯的眼睛，甜甜圈堵住他的嘴也堵不住他满脸的嘚瑟，中本悠太就这这个姿势张嘴咬下一口甜甜圈，点评了一句，甜掉牙了。

两个青年在街上放肆玩闹，丝毫不在意其他路人的目光。

李泰容很开心，从未有过的开心，将剩下的甜甜圈纳入口中，牵起中本悠太的手朝前走，“抓到你了，一口吃掉。” “你要吃我还是吃吃冰淇淋。” 中本悠太伸出手捏了捏李泰容的脸蛋，“都吃，你和冰淇淋都是我的！” 李泰容冲着中本悠太咧嘴呲了呲牙 。“奶猫装凶...” 中本悠太小声嘟囔道。

口罩挡住中本悠太大半张脸，露出两只漂亮的大眼睛，李泰容压低的帽檐下是只有中本悠太能看清的笑颜。牵着手走在路上，两个人之间和谐温暖的氛围任谁见了也不会觉得怪异，就像是两块完美契合的拼图，天生一对，他俩本该如此。

-

郑在玹再次扑了一场空，看着熟悉的小纸条无力地捶了捶桌板。前台说没下来也没退房，他激动得带着人直接破门而入，没想到迎接他的又是熟悉的小纸条，大开的窗户时不时拂过一阵风，仿佛在嘲笑他一般。他们跳窗跑了，郑在玹感到有点头痛，看了眼窗外的环境，二人世界......虽然不知道这两个人怎么这就搞到一起了，也不知道是真是假还是中本悠太又在跑火车，但小情侣不都喜欢去那条商业街吗？郑在玹拿起对讲机 “三号五号去调监控，其他人跟我去商业街。”

中本悠太带着吃饱喝足的李泰容在街上玩闹，漫无目的地逛进一家服装店，“都这么久了，你说他们是不是也快找上我们了。” “所以我们要换衣服，来挑挑喜欢的，我们直接换一套出去。” 说罢两个人挑挑拣拣，拿着衣服挤进试衣间。

出来付钱的时候，中本悠太依然脸上挂着口罩，身上新T恤有点皱了，他有点不自在地扯了扯裤子，售货员礼貌地问了句是不是裤子不太合身，中本悠太连忙摆手，旁边的李泰容默默低着头，帽子下的嘴唇红得像小辣椒一样还有些轻微发肿。

付完钱后中本悠太牵着李泰容走出店铺，刚一踏出门，李泰容脚步顿了顿，中本悠太疑惑地回头，“怎么了？” 李泰容余光瞥到一丝违和的地方，在这个人来人往的观光街区，远处有些人似乎与这一切格格不入，步伐急切不带停留，好像在找寻着什么。潜意识的危机感让李泰容反手握住中本悠太，“有人，可能是来找我们的。”

中本悠太顺着他的目光看过去，距离有点远，看不太清，李泰容异于常人的敏锐度能察觉到异样给了他充足的时间想对策，中本悠太拽着李泰容拐进一旁的巷子。另一边郑在玹带着人，听到耳机里传来的声音，“监控发现可疑对象在......” 立马带人朝着目标跑去。

中本悠太带着李泰容在巷子里乱窜，逐渐跑出观光街区，身边的环境逐渐变得杂乱破旧，中本悠太也来不及看自己在哪了，只想着能把后面的人甩开，他仿佛还能听见远处有些耳熟的声音让他站住别跑，傻子才停下来呢！中本悠太当然不会管他，只是紧紧握住身边人的手在错综复杂的巷子里狂奔。李泰容突然停下来拽住中本悠太，中本悠太有些疑惑地回头，李泰容指了指身旁高高的围墙，“翻过去吧！他们肯定想不到。”

中本悠太气喘吁吁地看着李泰容，这小子因为追逐战又开始兴奋了，甚至好像还觉得很有意思，眼睛亮亮的，不过倒是没有一点发狂的征兆，中本悠太算是摸清楚了，李泰容现在只要不是遇到让他愤怒至极的事情，应该是不会再控制不住自己去伤害别人了，至于梦魇，中本悠太表示不屑，有他在这，晚上睡觉那都不是事。

李泰容三两步越上墙头，回头看向中本悠太，朝他伸出一手，这样神采奕奕的李泰容是在研究所里看不到的李泰容，这才是他，这里才是他应该呆的地方。中本悠太一个助跑踏上围墙把手递给李泰容，李泰容用力一拉把他带了上来，两个人翻身跳下，这下屁股后面的那群人想追上来估计要点时间了。

李泰容抬起头看了看前方，眼里带着一丝迷茫，“这是什么地方？” 他们刚才不知道乱窜了多久，太阳已经下山了，现在在他们面前是一栋栋灯红酒绿的建筑，空气中弥漫着一股劣质香水味，不远处一些店门口站着形形色色的男女，眼前是什么区域不言而喻了。

中本悠太一把按下李泰容探寻的目光，将他的帽檐压得更低了，低声说了句，“好好跟紧我，眼睛不许乱瞟！” “噢...” 李泰容听话地垂下眼，中本悠太拉着李泰容快步冲进红灯区，站在路边的男女想要揽客都来不及就看着眼前的人刷地溜走了。快步绕过糜烂荒//淫的地方，中本悠太带着李泰容一脚踏进了酒吧街，稍微比刚刚那里好一点，中本悠太舒了口气，他可不想被人黏在那个地方，要是被人看到了旁边这位爷的脸蛋，不知道会惹起什么乱子，到时候被人黏上再刺激几下发飙了就真的要被抓回去了。

中本悠太思考了一下，回想起以前Johnny曾经拉着他来这喝酒给他介绍的酒吧，七扭八拐地带李泰容拐进一间酒吧。夜生活的时间还没到，这家清吧才刚开门准备，中本悠太跟着Johnny来过几次还算熟悉。

“泰容要不要试一下？” 中本悠太晃了晃手里酒杯，冲着李泰容挑了挑眉，“他们不会找到我们吗？” 李泰容对外面的情况还是有点担心，“没事的，一时半会肯定找不到这儿，老城区的监控系统很差。楼上有房间，你就算喝趴下了我也能抬你上去。” 中本悠太冲李泰容扬起熟悉的微笑，在酒吧稍显暧昧的灯光下又多了几分诱惑的色彩。

李泰容拿起面前的酒杯，一口喝了下去，“咳咳咳！” 李泰容咂吧咂吧嘴苦着一张脸，中本悠太一愣，“噗——没让你一下子喝完啊！傻瓜！” 中本悠太连忙给他顺背，李泰容扭头亲了亲中本悠太的脸，又给自己倒了一杯，举到中本悠太面前，“干杯！” 中本悠太眼中透露着一点疑惑，跟他碰了碰杯，李泰容再次一口喝光了杯里的酒，“你别....” 中本悠太刚想制止，李泰容开口了。

“悠太，谢谢你。谢谢你能来到我身边，对我这么好，谢谢你没有丢下我，一直护着我带着我离开......” 李泰容声音都有点变调了，越说越想哭，谢谢你带我远离过往的曾经，带我制造各种美好的回忆，你是我的光，是我同样想要护在怀里的珍宝......

未尽的言语被中本悠太封于口舌之中，无需多言，你想说的话我都知道，你爱我，正如我爱你一般。比起言语，行动更能表达我对你的爱。

两个人在卡座上接吻，李泰容很喜欢这种肢体接触唇舌纠缠，眼前人因他而沉迷专注的样子，让李泰容觉得他是属于自己的。中本悠太吻得很认真，舌头搅得李泰容脑袋都晕乎乎的了，一吻结束，中本悠太刚刚为了接吻口罩已经扒拉了下来，李泰容被吻得七荤八素的，帽子都歪一边了，眼睛水汪汪地注视着中本悠太，充满着说不出的魅惑，眼神迷离仿佛盯着看就会被勾魂夺魄般。

李泰容毫无自觉，一个劲儿想往中本悠太身上黏，不远处的酒保看到这一幕吹了个口哨，中本悠太来过几次还算认识人，现在口罩拉下来了，酒保一看是个熟人，调侃般冲着中本悠太挑了挑眉， 中本悠太回头瞪了眼，把李泰容头上快蹭掉的帽子摆正，将人带了起来。酒保眼神示意他可以去楼上的房间，笑起来特别暧昧，中本悠太翻了个白眼走过去，李泰容就趴在他肩上乖乖跟着他，双手抱着他不愿松开。

“哥们，如果有人来找我们，挡一下。” 中本悠太露出个你懂得的表情，扬了扬下巴示意道，酒保小弟有些疑惑但还是应了下来，毕竟偷情这种事情多得去了，就是没想到中本悠太也会做这事还是跟个同性，不过对方那么好看，也情有可原啦。

中本悠太丝毫不知道楼下的小酒保已经把自己的形象脑补到十万八千里开外了，他只知道旁边的李泰容是个能两杯倒的人，全身的重量挂在自己身上，轻声喊着悠太，嘴巴还不停乱咬，没错，是咬，咬咬脖子咬咬耳朵再咬咬脸蛋，密密麻麻的轻咬，咬到中本悠太感觉自己全身都要冒火了。

刷开房门，中本悠太就将李泰容压在门板上接吻，双手撩起衣服从结实的小腹一路抚上胸口，他知道李泰容很享受这样的接触，一边交换唾液一边将人带向床铺。两个人双双倒在床上，中本悠太再度吻上李泰容，李泰容沉溺在中本悠太中本悠太给他的温柔中，他想要更多，睁开双眼注视着对方，喜欢中本悠太眼中倒映着自己，喜欢他只看着自己，就像自己满心满眼都是他。

夜还很长，我们有得是时间...


	13. 第十三章

两人卸掉身上的衣服，中本悠太热得不行了，李泰容的脸红扑扑的，不知道是酒精上头了还是什么原因，在中本悠太眼里可爱极了。

李泰容一手环住中本悠太的脖子将他拉向自己，中本悠太顺势低头舔上他的脖子，在颈窝处轻轻舔咬起来，留下一片的红痕。一路向下含住胸前的乳珠，李泰容被胸前突如其来湿热激得抖了一抖，敏感的地方被人吮吸着，舌尖打着圈舔弄，快感顺着胸口一路向下，在下腹被点燃，欲望被挑起。

“嗯....” 李泰容难耐地扭了扭，用下身去蹭中本悠太，无意识的撒娇最为致命，中本悠太喉咙紧了紧，抬头拍了拍李泰容的屁股，警告他别乱点火，“要吗？” 他一向很尊重李泰容，“要！你来，快点快点...” 对于谁上谁下这一点李泰容一点也不在意，他爱中本悠太，只要两个人都快乐，怎么开心怎么来。

舌尖舔过嘴角，耳朵红红的，小脸也红红的，像一颗带人采撷的樱桃，好像等不及一般，李泰容索性抬腿搭上中本悠太后腰，直接将人压向自己，中本悠太低头啃了一口李泰容，“急什么，等一下。” 为了方便干净，中本悠太抬手在床头柜里掏出套子给自己戴上，再度倾身向前吻住李泰容，一手在李泰容身上游移寻找着敏感点，四处点火，另一只手解开李泰容的裤子，早已饥渴难耐的欲望弹了出来，中本悠太握住这急切的小家伙开始上下套弄着，指尖时不时划过细沟，指甲轻轻刺激着敏感的小孔，激起身下人的一阵颤抖

“啊.....” 李泰容忍不住发出呻吟，中本悠太另一只手揉过腿间的嫩肉，挤了一点润滑，向着更隐秘的地方探去。中本悠太一手抬起李泰容的大腿，将双腿分得更开，手指轻轻戳了戳小穴附近的软肉后将手指送了进去，被冰凉的液体刺激了一下，肠壁缩得更紧了，“宝贝，放松一点。” 有了前车之鉴，中本悠太怕弄伤了李泰容便空出一只手去挑弄李泰容的分身，一边继续开拓着无人触碰过的甬道。

起初李泰容感觉还有些怪异，润滑化开，手指在里面不断抽插逐渐递增，李泰容开始感受到了一丝摩擦带来的快感，手指快速抽插着，肠壁逐渐松软，中本悠太感觉差不多了，开始慢慢轻按，直到手指顶弄到一个有些许不同的地方时，“呜....” 李泰容浅浅的喘息声突然变了个调，就是这里了，中本悠太吻住李泰容，手指开始不停朝着那一点按压揉弄，李泰容被刺激得头皮发麻，手指用力抓着中本悠太的肩膀，断断续续的呻吟声被全数吞没在吻里。

中本悠太突然停下手上的动作，快感终止，李泰容获得了短暂的喘息，欲火焚身的感觉，爽得要疯了，李泰容拍了拍自己的额头，想给自己降降温时，中本悠太终于提枪上阵了，他让李泰容翻过身去，“大概这样会方便点，不舒服的话，忍一忍。” 中本悠太轻轻咬住李泰容的后肩，将自己缓缓送入。

好涨....不同于手指的粗细，李泰容感觉自己要被撑裂了，知道他不想伤到自己所以忍得很辛苦，“悠太，我没事，你快点....” 李泰容看着太慢了，自己翘着屁股往中本悠太那送。靠，李泰容这个只顾着点火的家伙，中本悠太内心暗骂一句，一杆到底，温热紧致的地方经过开拓，还算顺利地接纳了中本悠太。

中本悠太开始慢慢抽动起来，一只手揉捏着李泰容的臀瓣，“宝贝以后多吃点，不然都没肉了。” 李泰容报复性地收了收小穴，湿热的肠壁紧紧吸附着肉棒，中本悠太差点就射了出来。不知好歹的家伙，中本悠太一手向下握住李泰容精神抖擞的阴茎，大开大合地操干了起来。肉棒划过凸起，李泰容忍不住哼出了声，肠道不自觉缩了缩，中本悠太知道了，朝着那个地方开始大力冲撞。前面被灵活地套弄着，后面的敏感点也被激烈地顶弄着，没有亲吻堵住李泰容的声音，呻吟从口中断断续续溢出。

囊袋拍打着股间嫩肉，水声黏腻，满室淫靡，“嗯啊....啊....” 李泰容被肏得爽过头，低头一口咬住枕头，“唔....嗯！” 要射了，中本悠太感觉李泰容好像快到了，一下停了下来，堵住精口，李泰容的快感就差临门一脚，被吊着不给射，难受到抓狂，“唔...快点...放...开啊！” “亲爱的现在还不行，要等我一起哦。” 中本悠太亲亲他的耳垂，李泰容睁开兴奋到泛红的双眼扭头说道，“我想看着你......” 想看你因我沉迷的样子。中本悠太怕他跪趴着太累了，把人翻过来，李泰容的双腿迅速攀上中本悠太，脚跟轻轻敲了敲中本悠太的后腰催促道，“快点快点...” 

中本悠太再次进入填满了李泰容的空虚，两人同时发出一声长叹。“一起...” 中本悠太覆上李泰容的双唇，一手扛起李泰容的腿开始新一轮的冲撞，另一只手也不闲着，照顾到李泰容那根吐着黏液的阴茎。中本悠太的动作堪堪卡在敏感点的前面，快碰到又后退了，得不到的瘙痒逐渐累积，“呜呜....深...一点...” 李泰容挺动着腰肢不满道。这般风情的李泰容，只有中本悠太见过，绽放在午夜的玫瑰，只为他一人而开。

不再浅浅地抽弄了，中本悠太每一次激烈的冲撞都朝着那个敏感点而去，因为刺激而紧紧收缩的甬道像无数张湿热的小嘴吸附着肉棒，中本悠太也跟着低喘了起来。累积的瘙痒被突如其来的快感淹没，李泰容再次沉沦情欲，快感一波波地冲刷，这次真的射了。“呜...啊啊...” 身体不住地颤抖了下，射精时李泰容张嘴一口咬住中本悠太的肩膀，射精时肠道紧紧吸着肉棒，中本悠太顺势猛地抽插了几下也跟着射了。

摘掉套子，中本悠太倒在李泰容旁边，有点无语地看着自己肩膀，上一次的牙印还没消退，这次又加了一个，“你这狼崽子....” 李泰容假装没听见。余情消散，两个人身上还沾着李泰容的东西，中本悠太起身拍拍李泰容示意他一起去清理下，“你还好吗，有没有哪里不舒服？” “没事！现在跳窗逃跑都没关系！” 李泰容一下子直起身子走向浴室，中本悠太跟在后面担忧地看了看，甚至还想扒开臀瓣看看有没有出血，“没事！就是有点麻麻的....” 李泰容躲开中本悠太跃跃欲试的爪子，揉了揉屁股说道。

两人在浴室里又差点擦枪走火，再来一次今晚就不用睡了，明早可能就直接被研究所的人一锅端了，两个人只能用手老老实实帮对方再解决一次。最后齐齐倒在床上，李泰容抱住中本悠太，毛绒绒的头发在他颈肩乱蹭，“痒...别闹，明天带你去游乐场吧。” 明天是假日，游乐场向来人流量大，他们藏起来好好玩玩也不是不行。“嗯哼.....都行，你去哪我就去哪。” 李泰容鼻尖蹭蹭中本悠太，总觉得他身上有股清新的味道，很安心。

一个晚安吻，相拥而眠，希望以后的每个夜晚，都有你在。


	14. 第十四章

另一边，人总是要休息的，可怜的郑在玹带着人无功而返，老城区的监控不完善，坏掉的摄像头和死角一大片，只能给警局的人交代一句盯紧监控，发现目标人物马上告知他。倒霉的一天简直就是被中本悠太跟李泰容遛着跑，最后还跟丢了人，郑在玹拍了拍肩膀上不知道什么时候蹭到的劣质粉底，感到从未有过的挫败。

手机突然响了，“喂？在玹？” 是金道英打来的，郑在玹应了一声。

“没找到人吗？明天跟我跟你一起去找，我大概知道怎么回事了，上面我去汇报了......通融过了，大家各退一步......我想我们能跟他俩谈谈......拜拜，早点休息。” 郑在玹挂掉电话，舒了口气，今天总算有一件不算糟糕的事了...但是上哪找人呐！两条泥鳅一样的，自己还傻乎乎跟着扎进红灯区，郑在玹长这么大都没经历过这种阵仗，要不是有几个机灵的手下帮他挡下几个人，他今晚的面子可就没了。

-

清晨的阳光透过窗帘，李泰容早早地爬起来穿戴好，中本悠太缩在被窝里一脸羡慕地看着他，李泰容回头冲着中本悠太绽放一个大大的笑容。身体果然是革命的本钱，别的不说，李泰容这身体机能自己是没法比的了，不论晚上是谁卖力，好像腰酸的都是自己......中本悠太有些郁闷，等安定下来了，要把健身提上日程才行！

李泰容握住中本悠太伸过来的手，一把把他拽起来，坐在他身后给他按揉着肩膀，看到他肩膀上两个清晰的牙龈，低头吧唧一口，“盖个章！你就是我李泰容的了！” “你当我是猪肉吗，还盖章。” 中本悠太撇了撇嘴，“你也不知道一边一口咬个对称，两次都咬我一边。” 李泰容对着中本悠太的脸也亲了一口，“那下次我注意一下，换一边。” 

两个人洗漱完毕换了套衣服就离开了，临走前酒保小弟一脸暧昧地看着中本悠太，目光在两人之间来回转悠，中本悠太权当没看见，酒保目送着他俩出了门口，自言自语道，“以后可有故事讲了，那些对悠太有想法的人呐，一定会心碎一地的。”

两个人今天有目的性地直奔游乐场，李泰容没玩过的，中本悠太都要带他去体验一遍。似乎对于他俩来说游玩才是重点，逃亡这种事情，那都是顺带的。

郑在玹在他们进入游乐场以后接到了电话，这两个人....真的很奇怪，没有一丝在逃对象的自觉，研究所有点偏远，游乐场也有点偏远，两个地方就是一东一西，但既然进了游乐场就好办了，他们一时半会也不会出来。郑在玹立马通知手下准备行动，上车时金道英也跟了过来，“一起，我能跟他俩好好谈一下，他们应该会答应的。” “但愿吧，前提是他们愿意听你说，而不是撒腿就跑。”

-

“啊————！！！” 过山车从半空的索道呼啸而过。结束了，李泰容出来买了个甜筒，一手牵着中本悠太，他们已经玩过好几个游乐项目了，肚子有点饿，“好玩吗？” 中本悠太一脸兴奋地问，“嗯，好玩，但是你喊得好大声，嗓子还好吗？” 李泰容注意力全在中本悠太身上，咬着雪糕关心道，“你不懂，这叫释放压......” 中本悠太突然顿了顿，李泰容疑惑地扭过头，好家伙，这就追来了吗，看着不远处几个一边呼叫对讲机一边冲向他们的人，李泰容抬手将甜筒砸向冲在最前面的那个人，中本悠太带着李泰容扭头就跑

“Oh shit ! 报告！发现目标人物.....” 李泰容力气很大，那倒霉的手下被甜筒的冲力砸得有点懵，奶油糊了满脸，旁边的人赶紧拿起对讲机呼唤郑在玹。

金道英跟郑在玹老远从另一个方向冲过来，李泰容一把拽住中本悠太带他拐了个弯，“你！别跑！我们.....聊！聊！” 金道英边跑边喊，两个人哪里听得进去。前面有一个不知道是什么的巨大建筑物，李泰容看也没看直接拽着中本悠太冲了进去，门口的工作人员还没来得及开口欢迎，就看到两个人影从自己面前刷地冲了进去，“......第一次看到这么迫不及待进鬼屋的人。” 工作人员对着耳麦说了句，“喂喂，有人进去了，别休息了，准备一下。” 话音刚落，她又看见远处跑来几个人。

郑在玹他们看着中本悠太和李泰容冲了进去，也跟着跑了过来，金道英没有半点停留就准备往里跑，郑在玹余光瞥到告示牌，“惊...魂...？道，道英等...等等！哎！” 话还没说完，金道英已经跟着跑了进去，出入口相距不远，郑在玹拍了拍额头吩咐几个人去守住出口，自己也跟着跑进去，希望里面都是些小儿科的东西吧。一旁的工作人员有点呆愣，今天来鬼屋的人怎么都这么不同寻常，一个两个竞速一样往里扎......

另一边已经进入鬼屋的两个人也不好过，中本悠太一进来就知道是什么地方了，周围乌漆麻黑的，只有一丝微弱的光芒，他感觉身边人抖了一下，紧紧握住他的手。李泰容一进来就想扭头出去了，中本悠太一把扯住他，“没事的没事的，我在，有我在，不能回去，他们在外面。” 中本悠太安抚道，“牵着我，没事的。” 李泰容死死扣住中本悠太的手，另一只手也拽着他的胳膊，太讨厌了！这个地方，李泰容有点欲哭无泪，自己怎么会进了这么一个鬼地方。

“砰！” “啊啊啊啊啊——！” 旁边的机关突然打开，李泰容就像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样，整个人往中本悠太身边挤。被机关吓到也就罢了，里面的NPC工作人员的耳朵都快被李泰容的声音给炸了，“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！” “啊啊啊啊！” 一连串的尖叫声此伏彼起，刚才过山车上中本悠太喊得有多痛快，现在的李泰容就喊得有多撕心裂肺，甚至有过之而无不及。

“哇啊啊啊啊——” 李泰容快被吓崩了，要不是到后面中本悠太直接抱住他整个人，锁住他两只胳膊，一直在他耳边说，很好，没事的，快结束了，他直接想抬手锤烂这些鬼东西。中本悠太的确顾不上害怕了，一边要小心后面有没有追进鬼屋的人，另一边还要安抚自己身边这个已经被吓得炸毛的小猫，免得他崩溃起来把鬼屋给拆了。

还有另外两个傻乎乎追进来的人，金道英刚走几步就听见前面的尖叫声，还没来得及追上去，突然旁边窜出来一个白衣长发满脸是血的女鬼，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！” 自己怎么没看清，这竟然是个鬼屋！金道英扭头往外跑，直接撞上跟着他冲进来的郑在玹，“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！” 金道英痛到飙泪，捂着鼻子惨叫道。

“啊！谁！什么东西！” 郑在玹揉了揉肩膀，不知道自己被什么东西冲撞了一下。

“你怎么进来了！你干嘛不在外面蹲着他俩！” 

“对啊！你怎么不在外面守着，我是跟着你进来的！”

“我没看到这是间鬼屋！你让开......” 金道英捂着被撞疼的鼻子想绕开郑在玹。

“你不能出去，外面一堆人守着呢，你这一脸鼻涕一脸泪的跑出去能让人笑死！他们俩就在前面，出去再说，他们这次跑不掉的。” 郑在玹话音刚落，李泰容撕心裂肺的尖叫就传到他们耳朵里了。

“.........” 两个呆瓜在黑暗中四目相对，瞟了眼旁边静静立着的女鬼，郑在玹戳了戳金道英，示意他走吧，金道英听着声音，感觉他们应该离自己不远，等自己逮住人了，一定先给中本悠太一顿收拾，让他这么胡来。抱着这样的想法，金道英朝着中本悠太的方向走去，还没走几步，“啊啊啊啊啊！” 郑在玹走在旁边也被吓得不轻......新一轮的惨叫声又开始了，两个人你拽我我扯你地往前走，什么追人抓人的想法全被里面的机关和NPC吓得丢去九霄云外了，有什么事情等出去再说吧，这是什么鬼地方啊！

中本悠太可算是抱着李泰容从鬼屋里出来了，人都累得冒汗了，太不容易了。太刺激，刺激过头了，李泰容感觉自己半条命都交代在里面了。两个人一从里面出来，就对上几个蹲守在外面的人，没有接到其他命令，他们打算直接活捉两个人扭送回去。李泰容抬脚踹开一个想冲上来人，一触即发，几个人一看到这情况，一起冲了上来，李泰容自然是知道不能把人弄残弄死，只能一边躲开一边将人甩到一边。

一脚踢开一个人，打开一个破口，中本悠太正打算带着李泰容冲出去时，鬼屋里的另外两个人终于爬了出来，金道英一出来就往墙上靠，郑在玹抬眼看到中本悠太跟李泰容一副又要逃窜的样子，连忙喊到 “都停下！等等，先听我说，听我说，谈谈.....” 金道英形象都顾不上了，接过话头气喘吁吁说道，“别跑，都别跑，不追了，我们商量一下，真的不追了......” 

中本悠太停下脚步，看了眼那群抱着胳膊捂着腿的手下，再看了看鬼屋出口两个快瘫地上的人，默默将身子移了移，挡在李泰容前面，半信半疑道，“商量什么，你们当真不动手？”

“我去看过那个清洁工了，什么个情况我心里有数。” 金道英摆了摆手，“真的不追了，太遭罪了，也不绑着你俩回去，大家各退一步，等我歇会儿，我们找的地方好好谈一下。” 冲着郑在玹示意了一下，郑在玹让那群手下都收工，该去医院的去医院。“这下信了吧，真的就好好聊聊。” 

中本悠太回头看了看李泰容，李泰容回握住他的手示意他没关系，“行吧，那就找个地方说说，你俩不许什么耍小把戏。” 中本悠太恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，郑在玹双手投降，表示自己真的跑累了。

中本悠太牵着李泰容的手朝前走，金道英起身一脸惊讶地看了看郑在玹，郑在玹无奈地摇了摇头，跟了上去。


End file.
